


Golden Heart

by Starlight_magic



Series: Rumpelstiltskin's happy ending [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Once Upon a Time (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gold has daughters, I don't own any of the fandoms, If you want me to post new chapters, Multi, Plot Twists, Romance, Some Swearing, This is my first work on this site, cliffhangers?, please review this work, seriously guys please comment!, some chapters are shorter, sorry if it's you don't like it, updated tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_magic/pseuds/Starlight_magic
Summary: Rumple's true love is not Belle





	1. Heart of the Dark One

Rumple was sitting on the bench at the docks, waiting for the curse (of shattered sight) to start, when he felt a someone's head on his shoulder. Looking to his right, he saw that his girlfriend--Sam (Shey)--was next to him.  
"You shouldn't be here," he gently chided."Didn't you hear what's going to happen?"  
"Yes, I know," she started,"but--"  
Rumple softly pressed his lips against Sam's, preventing her from saying anything more, then pulled away to warn her.  
"Whatever you want to say, it has to wait." He stated, then glanced at the sky," because it's sunset."  
She shrugged.  
"As long as I'm with you I'm happy."  
The curse was going to start any minute, and Rumple was starting to panic, he didn't want to lose her too. His instinct told him to keep her safe, and her heart was the only thing he could think about.  
Her heart.  
He had to rip out her heart.


	2. Unaccaptable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, happy May the 4th (Star Wars day)! To celebrate, I'm going to make this chapter of Obi wan's view on Sam and Rumple dating. I hope that you guys like it; please leave a comment if you want me to make more chapters!

Obi wan Kenobi POV.  
Even though Rumple was a good friend of his, Obi wan did not approve of his daughter's choice of boyfriend. There were plenty of other people that she could be with; no matter how "similar" she said they were, Obi wan didn't trust him. Something about Rumple's possessiveness over Sam just didn't sit well with him. Being her father, Obi wan was concerned about Sam's well-being, and so he took measures to prevent her from any potential harm. When she was young--three or four years old--Obi wan implanted a small tracker into her arm when she was asleep. The tracker was linked to his data-pad, and could show where she was or emotions and vitals. Samantha liked routine--a helpful factor for him to know her location--and went to Granny's everyday around 11:00 AM, with Rumple. That's where he would confront them.


	3. Shattered Sight, Shattered Bond

Sam Kenobi POV

Samantha watched as the mirror shards fell from the purple sky leaving behind sparkly trails. She knew she was safe, as long as Rumple had her heart, she was in good care. 

_This curse_ has _to be the most beautiful one yet._ Sam wondered

_You're damn right it is, Shey._ Came the reply.

She turned around, finding that Rumple was standing behind her. There was a certain look that always made her feel slightly weak--the expression of both love and compassion--and there it was, in his eyes.

"I love you Rumple," Sam confessed.

As he leaned in for a kiss, she felt him whisper it back through their mental connection.

_I love you too, Shey._

 

Obi wan Kenobi POV

Seeing his daughter kissing someone that was older than him infuriated Obi wan. There was **_no_** way in hell that he was going to let her blow away her life like this.

_I have to do something about this._

Obi wan burst into the shop and shouted.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing Samantha!" 

 


	4. Sapphire

Sam Kenobi POV 

Sam whirled around, finding that her father had burst in on them. 

"Dad," she implored, "I can explain."

Slightly humiliated and conflicted, Sam turned to Rumple--who was giving her father the death stare--and leaned against his chest. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, giving Sam time to think this over. Time to make sure she didn't overreact.

_Your father followed you to make sure that you're safe,_ the Jedi in her reasoned.

_Think about all of the other times that he found you, even in the most remote locations. How do you think that's just parental concern?_ The skeptic countered.

When the seconds returned to normal, Samantha brought her eyes to meet her father's--there was a menacing undertone in them--and prepared for his lecture about boys. Then, he did something unexpected: Obi wan used the force to slam her against the wall, and lunged at Rumple, his lightsaber activated. Sam watched helplessly as her father drove the sapphire blade through Rumple's heart. Tears blurred her vision, and she felt lost.

"You'll never have her." Obi wan whispered darkly.


	5. Immortality

Rumpelstiltskin POV

 

The pain was blinding--but brief--and knowing that he could only die by one blade, Rumple just looked Obi wan in the eyes and chuckled.

"You think you can kill me with _that_?" He asked, still amused." I'?"m sorry dearie, but that won't work."

"Wha-- How?" Was all that his former friend could manage.

"Whaddya mean, how? Can't you see? I'm not dead," Rumple retorted. Then he leaned in close to Obi wan, then whispered" and that, _dearie_ , means you failed."

After that comment, he flipped his wrist, and with a poof of purple smoke, Obi wan was back where he belonged. Then, Rumple heard a dull thud. Like something had hit the ground.

_Shey_.

He turned and hurried to the spot where she was laying. Upon hearing the soft sobbing, Rumple knew there was some reason why she was like this--but he didn't know the exact reason.

"Shey, I'm not dead." He soothed."Hey, look at me Shey, I'm still alive."

That got her attention, because she looked up at him.

"You a-are?" 

Rumple smiled reassuringly.

"You're _damn_ right I am."

 


	6. Love and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So basically, this chapter is my attempt at writing in what Rumple deserved: he's going to get some alone time with his girlfriend. I hope you like this potentially dirty--yet sweet--chapter. Oh, also, this takes place a few days after the curse of Shattered Sight.

Sam Kenobi POV

Looking out at the Boston skyline reminded Sam of her room at the Jedi Temple. 

_Home_. 

The only thing missing was her father--who she wouldn't speak to again for the next few years, but other than that, life was really heading in the right direction. 

_Hey, what about me? Am I not of any value to you, Shey?_ Sam heard.

_Yes, you are very valuable. That's not what I meant---_

A fiery tingling sensation drifted down Sam's neck, causing her to gasp. She felt his hands at her waist, and knew that Rumple would protect her from danger, if anything were to happen.

_Shey_ , he started, _can I kiss you?_

Unable to say anything, Sam just nodded her head, sensing that he wanted this as much as her. As she turned around, all thoughts and distractions fled her mind. This was going to be a special moment. 

Lips met, and any conscious thought faded into bliss.


	7. A Gift from Beyond the Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for the amazing feedback, and sorry for the delay...exams. Okay, so in this chapter, Rumple and Sam are back in Storybrooke. Sam finds a vase of Hyper-roses and goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyper-Roses: these are blue flowers (that look like hibiscus) and emit a light pink glow. They are extremely rare, and also (force-ghost) Qui gon's message to Sam.

Sam Kenobi POV

A change of scenery was always welcome, but Sam always loved coming back home. Just the familiarity of the Pawnshop comforted her, the events of the past two weeks had tired her out, and now Sam was more than ready for a nap. That's when she saw it: a vase of Hyper-roses, Qui gon's way of telling her that he loved her. 

All of their memories of being together came rushing back; the feelings were too overwhelming.

_Anger._

_Love._

_Heartbreak._

_Sadness._

_Fear._

_Hate._

His death was so unfair, Qui gon did nothing to her, or Obi wan. There had to be some way to get revenge, some way to get even.

_That man has to pay._ Psycho whispered.

Sam gave in to the darkness, forgetting what the monster in her head could do.


	8. Amber and Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter explains Obi wan's darker side. He's secretly turned to the dark side as Darth Blayze. Hope you enjoy!!

Obi wan Kenobi POV

Black.

Everything seemed black and distant.

He heard the chime of a comlink and the whisper of voices. 

"Master Kenobi..."

"Master Kenobi, are you alright?"

Obi wan opened his eyes, finding that basically the whole temple standing over him.

"What in the living force is going on here?" He asked, thoroughly pissed.

One Jedi--most likely a padawan--answered," you appeared in a purple cloud of smoke."

He sighed and sat up, his comlink was chiming and he needed to get some time alone.

"I- I just need time to process all this," Obi wan lied convincingly.

Mace Windu nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, lets all give Obi wan some time to meditate and heal." Then he walked out.

The crowd filtered out after that, and once everyone was gone, Obi wan reached over and grabbed the comlink. He answered.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Darth Blayze," Sidious growled," it's time."

"Yes, my lord. Will be done." He responded, admiring his now glowing amber eyes.


	9. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that this chapter took so long. I've just been really uninspired, I think that this might be the last chapter... no one is really commenting my work. So if you want another chapter, please kudos and comment saying that you want another chapter.

Sam Kenobi POV

Sam woke to unfamiliar surroundings, from what she felt through the force around her, she seemed to be in a cell. 

_But why???_

When she tried to think back, Sam was met with a splitting headache, and an involuntary groan escaped her.

"uhhhgh."

_What happened??_

"Ah, you're awake." Someone remarked, "how do you feel, Shey?"

_Rumple is here._

"What happened??" Sam asked hesitantly, did she really want to know??

"What happened,"he responded gently, almost hesitantly" doesn't matter now. Right now, you're awake and that's all that I care about,  _ **you're**_  all that I care about."

She felt the warmth of his hands as they traveled from her waist to her chin, the action caused tingles to follow the path of his hands. Sam leaned against his strong form, sensing that he was almost afraid of something. 

"Shey," he whispered," I want you. I want you so bad that it almost hurts."

His hands drifted back down to her waist, and he gently pulled her close to him. Sam could feel his breath, hot on her neck, there was a sense of longing and mild lust that had enveloped him. The cloud surrounding him asked one question.

_Please can I have you?_

Sam answered with a resounding yes.

Rumple's lips met her neck, setting off an unexplained need for air. His hands slipped under her shirt, and he lifted it over her head, he repeated the action for her bra. Only breaking the kisses for a small whisper.

"Darling," he confessed softly," I love you."

He caressed the insides of her legs, before sliding his hand inside her, causing her to gasp.

_Can I enter??_ Rumple asked through their bond.

_Yes, Rumple._

Sam heard the sound of Rumple unzipping his pants, then he pressed himself against her wet opening and eased in, giving Sam time to adjust to his size. Once he was all the way in, Rumple pulled out just enough before pressing in again. The very feeling of Rumple's fingers inside her was arousing already, but this was  _much_ better.

"mmm." She moaned.

_I know, darling. It feels good for me too._ Was the response she got.

The soft thrusting continued for about two minutes, until the arousal was too much just to be satisfied by slow thrusts any more. 

_More....please....more._ Sam pleaded hazily.

In response, the thrusts became more pronounced, but it still wasn't enough, she wanted more.

_Harder......more........please.._

Again, the speed increased, but it wasn't enough, she needed more.

_More....please......_

_I can't....already as fast...dar..ling.....even have fingers.._

_Fill.....me..._

Pleasure filled her head, replacing any rational thought with someone else's face and body. Sam was overcome with a blissful, safe feeling as she called for the man in her head, thinking that he will be there, holding her as the orgasm wore off.

Once it died down just enough for rational thoughts to inhabit her brain again, Sam registered that someone was holding her.

_Darling, I love you._

She smiled contentedly.

_But I have a question..._

"Yea??" Sam responded lazily.

"Who is Low-key?"


	10. Rise of Darth Blayze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically, this chapter explains why Obi wan is a sith...hope you guys enjoy! The chapter is formatted as a memory, (13 years ago, which means that Sam is 3 years old). It's also dark, due to the punishment given to Obi wan by the High Council.

Obi wan Kenobi POV

Obi wan always loved coming home from a long, and stressful mission to see the three people closest to his heart: Allyn (his wife), Sammy (his daughter), and Havory (Sammy's twin sister). But he was always afraid that they would be found out, so Obi wan tried his best to mask the fear (along with the love) from any potential threat, and only addressed them as family in private. Today, however, was different. Obi wan felt foolishly bold, due to the excruciatingly long mission, and when finally he was allowed back into the temple, Obi wan nearly sprinted to his room... only to find Mace Windu and Yoda standing in the middle of the room.

"What's going on?" He questioned, slightly afraid,"What are you doing here. I just finished a mission four Force's sake!"

Neither Jedi said anything for what seemed like a minute, then Yoda spoke up.

"Observed, your actions have been. The code, you have broken." He declared.

_Fuck._ Was the only word that came to mind for him.

"You have formed a forbidden emotional attachment," Mace Windu ordered,"you will follow us now."

Obi wan had no choice but to comply, he followed them, but he was thinking about his family.

_Where is Allyn and our daughters?_

"You will see them soon, Kenobi." 

They walked for ten more minutes, before arriving stopping, then Mace Windu opened the door and gestured for him to step inside. When he did, Obi wan was greeted with a horrifying scene: Sammy and Havory had collars around their neck and their chain was only long enough to allow them to kneel, and Allyn was hunched over at an unnatural angle, with no life-force signature.

_She's dead. They killed my beautiful Allyn. They killed my wife._

"On the last night you slept with Allynsyn Angour, you said that you love to *cough* climax." A Jedi notified,"Now you're going to do the same thing to these... _children..._ in their mouth, then you will kill them."

Obi wan shook his head no, he didn't--couldn't--do that to either of them. They were precious to him, now they were his everything.

"No." He rejected.

"Then you will be forced to watch," Mace Windu stated," and I assure you that it will not be as gentle as you could have been."

Obi wan risked one glance at Sammy, seeing one tear roll down her cheek. He couldn't let them touch her or Havory. 

"Wait," he half whimpered half whispered," I'll do it."

He walked over to his daughters, then spoke to them.

"Darling...."Obi wan whispered through choked sobs,"I'm sorry."

"Daddy?" Havory asked.

Before she could say anything to change his mind, Obi wan thrust himself inside her mouth and tried his hardest to climax. He was crying by the time he climaxed, and the seed was too much for Havory, causing her to suffocate. He was forced to do the same thing to Sammy, feeling her try to break free for air, until the struggling stopped. Heartbroken, Obi wan collapsed to the ground. He lay there for about 15 minutes.

* * *

 

15 minutes later, Obi wan picked up a discarded comlink, and keyed in the Chancellor's number.

"Please...help." He pleaded.

"Of course, Obi wan, I'm right here."

"They k-killed her. S-s-save h-her." 

A shadowy figure appeared in the window, and it lifted its hand, beckoning him to come. Slowly, carefully, Obi wan picked up Sammy, then he walked over and kicked the glass and the window shattered.

"Come, come." The figure said in a low voice. 

Obi wan carefully stepped into the speeder, desperate to get this man's help.

"Give her to me, I can heal her."

The hooded man placed his hands on Sammy's head.

"But..she's dead.."Obi wan objected.

"Not anymore my apprentice, you revived her, I only healed her."

There was no mistaking the feeling of a faint heartbeat. Rejuvenated from that heartbeat, Obi wan focused all of his energy on feeding the small amount of life energy until it became a full life-supporting energy.

"Daddy?" Sammy's words were hoarse, but he didn't care.

"Thank you," Obi wan praised," I submit to your teaching."

"Very well...Darth Blayze."


End file.
